Love in an Elevator
by holycitygirl
Summary: Hyde reacts differently. Has a lot more fun.


Love in an elevator 

Summary:  Okay let's say Hyde handled the whole thing differently and actually confronted Jackie about what he saw.  In my version he'll have much more fun.  

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything or there wouldn't be so much angst.  

Statement:  Hey guys I had to give up on the turmoil and write something light hearted.  I heard this song over the weekend and I was like "oh yeah –inspiration!"  

Credit:  Aerosmith –Love in an elevator (like you have to be told).  Also thanks to everybody who always review me.  I love them and hope you enjoy my fic as much as I enjoy yours. 

_Workin' like a dog for the boss man_

_Workin' for the company_

I'm bettin' on the dice I'm tossin' 

_I'm gonna have a fantasy_

_But where am I gonna look_

_They tell me that love is blind_

_I really need a girl like an open book_

_To read between the lines_

Hyde was tired from a long day at work and the last thing he needed was one of his dumb ass best friends trying to steal his girl.  The last thing he needed was a fight.  He was so sick of doubting her.  So sick of worrying about losing her.  This was Foreman pansy whupped shit –and it was getting old.  That is why he had told her to stop seeing Kelso.  With that promise he could put away his fears.  So when Hyde walked in and saw what he saw –he lost it.  All his insecurities blew up in his face and he reacted badly.  The first thing he wanted to do was leave –go numb – drink some beer and maybe do something stupid.  He wanted to do something to get her back, or maybe even something to ruin this relationship for good so he wouldn't have to deal with it anymore.  It being that messy emotion called love.  That had been his first instinct.  But for once Hyde ignored his instincts and went with option number two.  Blind anger and confrontation.  

"What the hell is going on here?" he shouted making Kelso jump about a mile and Jackie whip her perfectly styled hair around at a frightening speed.  Jackie jumped up holding out her hands as if she were a federal agent trying to talk down a jumper or some terrorist with a hostage.  

"Nothing is going on Steven.  I know I promised but Kelso wouldn't leave and then I realized that he needed help with something and…

"Yeah man" Kelso tried to start but Hyde was not having it.  

"Shut up – you just shut up.  If I hear another word from you I will tear off your leg and hit you in the face with it"

"Hyde man –not the face".  Hyde took a menacing step toward him and Kelso runs out of the room. 

 Figures the guy was such a wuss- why the hell did Jackie insist on talking to him.  Was she stupid –did she think the guy had any redeeming qualities?  Oh yeah he forgot he was her first love –that obviously meant that he would always get her attention. 

 "Steven please –listen to me – this is not what you think."  Look at her – he thought, she is so damn beautiful.  But she will never really be yours – she will always be someone else's.  He'd prefer someone better than Kelso but –whatever – he was just tired.  Of doubting himself, of thinking he was not good enough – oh waiting for her to leave.  They all did.  He let Zen take over.  

"Jacks –Jackie look I can't do this anymore.  I can't feel like this.  I…" he saw the tears welling up in her eyes and the look of sadness was more than he could stand.  Why was she doing this?  Why doesn't she just go back to Kelso and get it over with. 

"I'm going back to work".  And with that he walked out, leaving her confused and heartbroken.  But not for long.

_Gonna be a penthouse pauper_

_Gonna be a millionaire_

_I'm gonna be a real fast talker_

_And have me a love affair_

_Gotta get my timin right_

_It's a test that I'm gonna pass_

_Chase you all the way to the stairway, honey_

_Kiss your sassafrass_

What the hell was that boy thinking?  He could be so stupid sometimes.  As stupid as Eric or Fez or hell even Michael.  She tried to be mad at him for not trusting her.  But really she could understand his issues.  The people in his life didn't inspire much faith.  She was trying so hard to show him though that she wasn't like them.  She would never leave him.  But dumb Michael kept making that hard.  She couldn't believe that he thought she was actually dumb enough to dump him for Michael.  She would never go back to him.  But she guesses her little scene with Annette wasn't completely forgotten.  So Steven had finally just broken up with her.  Over a friendly I'm sorry your friend is having gay dreams about you hug.  It was ridiculous.  That was the new theme in her life –ridiculous.  A dad in prison, a mom whoring in Cancun, living with a lumberjack, and now getting dumped over a foreigner's fantasy.  Ri –damn –diculous.  Well that is what happens when you don't take control of your own life.  When you just let things happen.  She was finished with that.  She grabbed her purse and ran.  

By the time she caught up with Steven he was already back at the hotel and stepping on the elevator.  She dove in using her little frame to barely make the closing of the doors.  She landed with a thud at Steven's feet.  He looked shocked for a split second before the Zen shrouded his eyes with fake apathy.  

"What are you doing Jackie?" he asked in monotone.  Oh what the hell ever Jackie thought.  I'm teaching this boy a lesson tonight.  She reached over and pushed the emergency stop button.  He huffed a sigh of exasperation and tried to get by her to restart it but she pushed him hard against the wall.  She was curiously strong.  

"NO!  You aren't going anywhere until I've said my peace." Hyde again looked shocked but played it off.  He leaned up against the wall folding his arms across his chest.  

"Fine."  

"God you are a pain!"  

"What?  Is this your case Jackie because it ain't very convincing".  

"Shut up! I'm so sick of your shit. " I don't care, I have no feelings".  I'm the Zen master.  What the hell ever.  You do care, you do have feelings and so do I.  I LOVE YOU.  I have said this before.  It is not news.  Why the hell do you persist in not believing me?"  "Oh I don't know Jackie maybe it is because you can't stay away from your ex-boyfriend.  Even though he is trying to get you back, even though you promised me you would" 

"Oh Steven please, that excuse is so old.  Come up with a new one".  

"Excuse me?"  

"You heard me." She was getting in his face now being super confrontational and she was scared that she might be going too far.  But she couldn't stop herself.  She loved him so much and he just pissed her off by denying it. 

 "You know I know what this is all about." He was getting in her face now.  She had started something – better finish it.  

"What?"

 "SEX" she answered.  She knew it.  His eyes said it, even though she knew he was about to deny it.  She had never slept with him –so he thought she was still remaining true to her first.  Men were so stupid sometimes.  They all thought sex was just so important.  Steven backed up and began the speech 

"Jackie this has nothing to do with sex,  I told you I would wait until you were rea.." "Save it".  He looked at her dumbfounded. 

 "Look Steven I've wanted to make love to you since this summer.  I've been ready since you shaved your beard.  The only reason I haven't is because I was afraid it would change our relationship.  I was afraid of ruining something I considered perfect.  But I've wanted to.  I have not been stopping us because I wanted Kelso to be my first and only.  I have not- not had sex with you because you weren't good enough and I was waiting to leave.  I love you.  I am not leaving.  And I don't know how many times I have to say that before you believe me.  Maybe I can't tell you.  Maybe I have to show you.  Maybe that is the only way your paranoid ass can understand.  So come one – Let's go."  Okay here we go Jackie thought – let's hope you are right and he didn't just really want to break up with you.  She dropped her purse and lifted her shirt over her head.  Steven looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head. 

 "Jacks I..I…I"  

"Come on Steven look alive –we don't have all day here – I'm sure the hotel has called a technician to rescue us.  Strip".  By now she was down to just underwear having dropped her skirt and kicked off her shoes.  She could tell Steven was fighting an inner battle with himself.  Trying to decide whether to be a gentleman or take what was offered.  Jackie put her hands on her hips to wait.  She let out an exasperated sigh – Men were so easy – she would get what she wanted.  No doubt.

Jackie's in the elevator

Lingerie second floor

She said can I see you later

And love you just a little more

I kinda hope we get stuck 

Nobody gets out alive

She said I'll show you how to fax in the mailroom

Honey 

And have you home by five

He could not believe this was happening.  Jackie was standing in front of him nearly naked demanding he take off his clothes and have sex with her – IN AN ELEVATOR.  This couldn't be for real.  He always thought that if they ever did have sex (and he was beginning to wonder) it would have to be some big hoopla with candles and a B and B or something.  She couldn't really want this.  He had to take the high road.  

"Jackie you don't want this."  

"Like hell I don't"

 "Jackie.." he started again but was interrupted by her tongue down his throat.  When the hell had she learned to kiss like that?  He'd never experienced this before.  Or maybe he had and just the added friction of her exposed skin rubbing up and down his length made it seem different.  She reached for his shirt and he forgot to try to stop her.  She had him pinned against the wall again and the sensation of her naked stomach against his was the greatest thing he'd ever felt.  Had he been mad about something?  Were they fighting? He couldn't remember.  He started kissing her neck and then her shoulder.  She moaned and reached for his pants.  Then he remembered.  

"Jackie no –this isn't what I wanted.  We don't have to…" She unhooked her bra.  He was standing there trying to do the right thing and she just unhooked her bra.  She leaned into him –pressing her bouncy cheerleader breasts into his exposed chest.  She let her hands wander around to his back pulling him down and whispering in his ear 

"What don't you want baby?"  And for the life of him he couldn't remember.  All he knew was that he wanted her.  He needed her.  He loved her.  And he was tired of pretending he didn't.  He was tired of acting like he could prepare himself for losing her.  Like he wouldn't die if that ever happened. 

 "I don't want you to go.  I love you Jackie".  Jackie looked at him, surprised for a spilt second and then so incredibly happy.  She smiled and grabbed him again.  

"Then take off your pants and kiss me."  Hyde smiled back and he did just that.  

Love in an elevator

Livin it up when I'm goin down

Love in an elevator

Lovin it up til I hit the ground


End file.
